Only One Girl
by May Lily
Summary: JONAS LA. And even though he has millions of fans all around the world, there is only one girl in the universe that he'd spend the whole afternoon with washing his brother's car. Because Macy Misa did those things to him. nick/macy, nacy. oneshot.


_This fanfiction came from.. me washing a car! :) This is a little random, but I wanted to get out a pure Nick/Macy fiction out there, because I love this ship, like, I'm not even kidding, I really really love the idea of Nick and Macy being together._

_Plus, I just love JONAS LA. So there._

_Oh, and, I have no idea how to play the guitar, so... Just when Nick's teaching Macy how to play some c-chord.. well, that's me, faking like I know everything. _

_Which clearly I don't. :P_

_Anyway, I love you fanfictioners, so enjoy!_

_- May Lily_

_****__Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS LA or Macy or Nick, or anything like that, so yes, don't sue me. :)_  


* * *

**Only One Girl**

He's standing there soaking wet from head to toe, his clothes sticking to his skin in the humid weather and he should be mad or even the least bit annoyed, but he's not - not even the slightest bit. And even though he has millions of fans all around the world, there is only one girl in the universe that he'd spend the whole afternoon with washing his brother's car. Because Macy Misa did those things to him.

It feels all new to him, because he's_ always _been the serious one and the idea of having this much fun _washing a car_ is completely foreign to him.

It all started because of Kevin's enamor with his convertible and Macy's undying generosity and willingness to help a friend. And apparently, to Kevin, a car isn't new unless it's shiny without any smudges at all.

Nick is sitting down next to Macy, the guitar in his hands and he's on the left of her, helping her press down frets to play simple chords. Their sides are touching, and oh, how he _loves_ to be this close to her, so close that he can smell the fruity scent in her hair and see the shine of the subtle gloss on her lips. It scares him, but he's not going to run away this time, because he likes her a lot, and he knows that she likes him too.

Nick gently grabs her fingers and places them in the correct places on the strings. "This is a C chord, pretty simple stuff." He tells Macy, and she nods, listening and honestly wanting to learn how to play. As he remembers her saying, very clearly, _if I can't sing, there must be some other way to express my love for music_. "Try playing it." Nick says.

She strums the guitar strings and he winces as the tune comes out unclear and pitchy. Macy sighs in disappointment, and looks up at Nick. "What am I doing wrong?" She asks, a little frustrated.

He gives her a reassuring smile. "Well, I don't think you're holding down the frets hard enough." Nick leans over and adjusts Macy's fingers and presses them down much harder on the strings. She cringes almost immediately at the sudden pressure, and something there's a punch in Nick's gut because he's hurting her. He instantly lets go of her fingers. "Sorry, you okay?" He murmurs, his voice apologetic.

"No, it's fine," sne insists, grinning. "It was more surprise then anything. Besides, I play sports, which are a lot tougher on you then playing the guitar." Macy laughs, but Nick doesn't quite feel better.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?" Kevin pops up, almost randomly, but that's just Kevin for you. He takes a seat across from Nick and Macy, lazily, and he seems to be upset about something. He leans back on the sofa, sighing dramatically.

"Nick was just teaching me how to play guitar," Macy informs the older Lucas brother. "Kevin, is there something wrong?"

Nick almost smiles at the lack of subtleness in Kevin's actions. Another dramatic sigh erupts from the JONAS' mouth. "No, there's nothing wrong, it's just..." Kevin pauses for suspense. "Well, I wanted to go with Joe and Stella to his photoshoot to support him as an older brother - but I have to wash my car."

"I'll do it!" Macy piped in quickly, a large smile on her face.

"Really? You will?" Kevin asked, excited suddenly. His posture on the couch improved excellently and instantly. "I don't want to put you through any trouble."

Macy nods. "It'll be fun," she exclaims, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "Nick could help me." She glances at Nick, expectantly.

Nick rolls his eyes and directs his attention at his older brother. "Well, I guess I don't have much to do today." He moves the guitar out of the grasp of him and Macy and places it standing up, gently along hte couch.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Kevin responds, his boyish face lighting up. He stands up quickly and begins to walk out the door to meet Joe and Stella. "Now remember, take care of my baby, alright?"

Macy laughs, her laugh light and welcoming. Nick shakes his head with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it Kev, when you come back, that car will be squeaky clean!" Macy promises, as Kevin disappears outside. She looks away from the door and locks eyes with Nick, a smile still prominent on her face.

"How can washing a car be fun?" Nick asks, clearly puzzled about the idea. Macy looks at him, a little confused and just a bit amused - she laughs. "I mean, it just seems like more work for us."

She shakes her head in protest. "You'll see. You're going to have a great time today." And she winks, almost suggestively, he can't help but feel anxious and a little bit worried about what he's getting into.

So in a few minutes, they're standing out on the driveway, a sponge in Macy's hand and a scrub and a bottle of soap in Nick's hand. "We'll start by scrubbing." Macy orders, and Nick begins to uncap the car wash soap.

He's failing to see the fun part here, but he doesn't ask her, he just does what he's told. He pours some soap on the car, and he immediately begins scrubbing, rubbing whatever smudges her can find off the car. It's hot out in the southern California weather, it's a little windy but it doesn't help much, so Nick can't help but feel a little bit irritated at Macy for volunteering him for something he clearly did not want to do - especially in this weather.

But then he catches her, a concentrated look on her face, the tip of her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she vigorously scrubs at a certain spot on the hood of the car, the sun shining in her hair revealing pretty highlights, the determined look in her eyes, and he can't help but think that she is _really _pretty, in that natural warm way that he's never noticed about her before.

Nick shakes his head, and convinces himself to get back to work, as his begins to scrub on the passenger window.

So in a few minutes, they're finished soaping the entire car - they have to work fast because the soap can dry really quickly in the hot sun. Macy quickly runs over and leans over to turn on the faucet, her barefeet hopping on the driveway.

In an instant, water shoots out of the green house, and she reaches to pick it up and she begins to wash off the soap on the red convertible, careful not to get as much as a drop of water on the interior of the well-loved car.

"And now," Macy says, locking eyes with the curly-haired teenager. There's a flash of micheviousness in her eyes and a wide-toothed grin is on her face, like she's been planning something the whole time. And in a couple seconds, the tip of the green house is pointed at Nick, and cold water is soaking the front of his thin t-shirt, and he suddenly remembers that he's wearing _nothing _under it, but he doesn't care right now.

"Macy! I'm going to get you for this!" He screams, a smile now on his face, and suddenly he's running, but he stills feels the nice cold water on his warm skin - she's chasing him, giggling and completely drenching him, the back of his shirt, his shorts, his hair - and he realizes that he's never going to win when he's running away.

So Nick decides to take the offense, completely soaked, and his white tshirt completely sticking to his skin, he runs towards the water, and Macy seems to be confused, standing in one place - and that's when he moves. He snatches the hose out of her hands and changes position. "I've got you now!" He threatens, and a shocked look is on her face.

Now it's her screaming his name. "Nick!" she yells, laughing as the water hits the front of her shirt. "It's so cold!" Macy says, her voice high-pitched and giggly. Her hair is getting soaked and completely messy, and she's a little self-conscious about herself right now, but she doesn't think about it.

"That's what you get for starting it!" Nick tells her, running towards her and spraying the water right on her face, and he laughs, and he feels free, he feels so amazing like he's finally letting himself go, right there at that moment with Macy.

He can't stop laughing, it just keeps on coming, and she ducks, dodging the water for just a moment as he positions the hose to drench her again.

And in a moment, a small moment in which he closes his eyes laughing, Macy tackles him to the ground, fully drenched from her hair to her flipflops, and grabs the hose from his reach. She sits on top of him, on his stomach, and sprays the water directly at his face - his chest, and everywhere she can reach, while he's on the ground, but as quickly as ever, she stands up and backs up.

The water is going everywhere, on the convertible and inside it, and she knows she's going to get in lots of trouble from Kevin, but she just doesn't seem to think about that right now. Macy kicks off her flipflops, now barefoot, and runs on the hot cement with her wet feet.

Nick looks hides behind the car, ducking low behind it, and peering a little bit over it with his eyes. And he can't help it - he knows it's wrong, but she's looking _very_ attractive in that baby blue shirt that sticking tightly to her skin, her high shorts, and her wet hair in that high ponytail behind her. But before he even gets a good look, he's being shot down with water, and it's getting in his eyes and his ears, but he just keeps on laughing, because that's what she does to him.

But then, on instinct, Nick gets an idea. He runs towards her, wildly, his curly hair flopping from side to side and feet nearly slipping on the ground.

He slams into her, their soaked bodies colliding, the green hose somehow finding its way to the ground. His lips immediately find hers, and she has to stay on her tiptoes to properly kiss him. Their arms are tightly wrapped around each other, her fingers in his hair, his hand cupping her cheek, their wet bodies practically melding into each other. It feels soso_so_ good that he doesn't want to let go, wishes that he could just pause this moment and live in it forever.

But the end comes as they pull away from the kiss, and a smile is apparent on Macy's flushed face. Nick is at a loss for words, and you'd think he'd be better at this, but he's not. He just has so much to say and he wants to tell her how beautiful she is, how much he wants her, and how he's completely and undeniably falling for her, but he can't seem to find the words.

It's Macy who breaks the silence and pulls away completely from his hold on her, and instantly, he misses her in his arms. "I really should go turn off the water now," she mutters, running off to the faucet.

Nick watches after her, feeling slightly dazed from that _intense_ kiss and extremely disappointed that he hadn't said anything yet. And suddenly, something surging in him, he feels the need to prove himself to her.

"Macy!" Nick calls and Macy glances over, a confused look on her face. He walks closer to her, and she's straightening up from bending down to turn off the faucet. He takes both of her hands into his, and this feels so familiar that he can't help but remember that this was the same position they were in when they had shared their feelings for each other. Nick has a half smile, almost timid, on his face, and he's looking right into her _beautiful_ hazel eyes.

"Macy Misa," he begins, and his voice is so gentle and soft and just _so sweet_ that Macy can't help but want to melt in his arms - and not because she's holding hands with a JONAS. Her breath catches as his stare is intent, his enticing dark brown eyes so intense and it makes her feel warm feelings inside. Then he speaks, "Will you go on a date with me?"

There's a moment of nervousness for Nick as it takes a while for the words to sink in. But that worry is all gone as a large smile spreads across Macy's face. She bites her lip before answering, "Yes, Nick Lucas, I will go on a date with you."

Nick smiles in response and his heart feels like it could explode out of his chest - and he's trying not to fall too fast, because he knows she's different then all the other girls he's "loved" before. And he's _trying and trying and trying, _but he's _failing and failing and failing_ - because even though she's not like the other girls, he knows that this _thing_ - this _relationship_ isn't just a summer romance.

And he's standing there soaking wet from head to toe, his clothes sticking to his skin in the humid weather and he should be mad or even the least bit annoyed, but he's not - not even the slightest bit. And even though he has millions of fans all around the world, there is only one girl in the universe that he'd spend the whole afternoon with washing his brother's car. Because Macy Misa did those things to him.

* * *

_So I'm going to admit right here that that I had no idea how to end this, so I just.. you know, stole the first line. :P  
_

_But anyway, please take some time to write me a nice review, because in the end, that's all we want, to share our work and get some feedback._

_But you don't have to review, I just love doing this anyway._

_And while I'm at it, I'll plug in a little shameless advertising for you to visit my youtube: sincerelyafan. Please! :) I just made a NACY video, and I'd love if you saw it._

_You fanfictioners are amazing.  
_

_Love,_

_May Lily._


End file.
